À ce jour, elle le maudit !
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: —Arrête de me provoquer Ronald Weasley ! —Par Merlin, je ne te reconnais plus Mione ! —Lâche-moi, Ron ! Tu m'étouffes depuis bien trop longtemps… —Pardon ? Je t'étouffe ? C'est ça ? répliqua-t-il entre les dents, tu me déçois… —Non. C'est toi qui me déçois Ronald en me trompant avec Lavande derrière mon dos ! (...)
1. Table des matières

**Titre :** À ce jour, elle le maudit !

**Le ships** : Hermione / Severus

**Genres **: romance - drame -

**Statut** : terminée - Chapitre 10 -

**Mes bêtas **: Almayen - (...) - (...)

**Statut **: en correction

* * *

**Les titres des chapitres - Table des matières **

Le prologue - À ce jour, elle le maudit !

Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle année qui commence mal !

Chapitre 2 - Les remarques de Ronald Weasley

Chapitre 3 - La lionne est perdue

Chapitre 4 - Un étrange sentiment ?

Chapitre 5 - Un galion de plus pour l'un des Gryffondors !

Chapitre 6 - Rogue est en voyage pour l'école

Chapitre 7 - La voix de la raison où du cœur ?

Chapitre 8 - À la recherche des réponses

Chapitre 9 - Hermione prend sa décision

Chapitre 10 - L'amour est une force inouïe - FIN

* * *

**note :** voici, les tables des matières avant le prologue, l'histoire aura sa publication une fois dans la semaine ou deux fois dans la semaine (...) Ron sera détestable dans l'histoire...En espérant que les titres vous donnent l'eau à la bouche. À ce jour, je vous laisse ! Une review est gratuite !


	2. Le prologue

**Note **: j'écris cette histoire pour m'entraîner sur (** les temps, la grammaire, la construction des phrases**) j'ai encore des progrès à faire et merci à Noumea pour sa relecture et à **Almayen **pour sa correction avisée pour m'aider à m'avancer dans mes prochains textes de Game of thrones ! Merci, la **mouette **pour ce premier commentaire dans la table des matières, c'est encourageant ! ^^ Il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur le couple : Hermione et Snape. Bonne lecture, à tous. **Une review, c'est gratuit ! **

-Le prologue -

* * *

Hermione Granger n'était pas une adolescente comme les autres à Poudlard et elle venait d'arriver à l'École des Sorciers avec quelques changements autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'un iota durant ces quatre années mais cette fois, les choses furent différentes. Elle n'était plus la même fille depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory et revenir au château fut une épreuve difficile pour la Gryffondor.

Son coeur battait la chamade et son expression ne changea pas d'un galion envers sa propre maison secondaire. Son esprit était totalement ailleurs malgré les bonnes notes dans toutes les matières de Poudlard. Elle avait du retard sur les cours de potions et ses notes avait fortement chuté depuis la rentrée scolaire. Hermione n'était plus la fille souriante, aimante, chaleureuse et courtoise d'antan. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre pour son entourage y compris pour ses parents biologiques qui l'avaient trouvée étrange pendant le voyage à Londres, cet été.

Une fois arrivée dans les toilettes des filles, Hermione se mouilla un peu le visage car elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques heures. Elle avait aussi besoin de se rafraîchir un peu les idées avant le cours des potions avec le professeur Rogue qui l'attendait de pied ferme en salle de cours. Le fantôme de Mimi volait au-dessus de la tête de Granger, mais celle-ci l'ignora avec fermeté.

Se sentant un peu mieux, la jolie brune sortit des wc et décida de sécher les cours de potions pendant un semestre. Une fois dehors, Hermione se posa vers le vieux saule pleureur et entama la lecture d'un livre sur les créatures magiques du monde des sorciers et des moldus. Une main posée sur la couverture, la Miss-je-sais tout voulut ignorer les propos d'un roux qui n'était autre que Ronald Weasley, son ex. Il était d'humeur fracassante depuis la rupture. Cela énerva Hermione qui s'était détendue un peu grâce à son livre. La présence de Ron lui fut insupportable …

—Arrête de me provoquer Ronald Weasley !

—Par Merlin, je ne te reconnais plus Mione !

—Lâche-moi, Ron ! Tu m'étouffes depuis bien trop longtemps…

—Pardon ? Je t'étouffe ? C'est ça ? répliqua-t-il entre les dents, tu me déçois…

—Non. C'est toi qui me déçois Ronald en me trompant avec Lavande derrière mon dos !

Ron ravala sa salive et voulu entamer une conversation simple avec elle. Il n'y arriva pas à cause des sautes d'humeurs de la lionne qui étaient trop intenses pour lui. L'adolescente n'avait pas bougé de son saule pleureur car c'était à Ronald de déguerpir d'ici. Hermione lui jeta un sort de " démange des ongles " et le rouquin se mit à se gratter partout, ce qui fit rire la bande des Serpentards au loin. De ce jour, elle le maudit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et ils ne formèrent plus le Trio d'Or exemplaire à l'intérieur du château malgré les tentatives d'Harry James Potter (...)

* * *

**Et voilà, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la publication du chapitre un de l'histoire.**

**Je m'entraîne comme je peux avant de faire des belles histoires sur eux...Je n'abandonne pas ! **

**Merci, encore de me suivre et encore désolée pour les fautes sur les temps, principalement (...)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
